Nuggy
Nuggy is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Nuggy is a green-colored bear. He sometimes wears a plain blue shirt and shorts. He also wears glasses sometimes, for times where nearsightedness impairs his vision. He's a bit of a nerd, hence his glasses, and he's really smart, almost as smart as Sniffles. Profile Words Bolded means that it's a part of Nuggy. Name: Nuggy Species: Bear Color: Green Age: 16 Likes: Friends, school, his glasses, his clothes, his relatives, getting good grades Dislikes: Bullies, getting bad grades Quotes "Oh, dear god!" - when seeing a bully walk up to him. "Ow! My nuggets!" (running gag, also adds either spherical or elliptical to it sometimes) - when either getting hit in his groin or when he gets a wedgie. "Oh, no! I think this isn't good at all!" - when he gets a bad grade on his assignment, which he doesn't like that at all "Wow! Looks like I'd passed on that! Phew!" - when he gets a good grade on his assignment, which he does like "No! Not that!" - when the waistband of his underwear has been grabbed and was going to receive a wedgie. "Phew! I'd thought he was going to get me (and probably wedgie me).".- if the bully that's coming up to Nuggy ignores him and went by him. Trivia *He was the first bear character that was made by "FrogKing55". The first character that was created by him in general was Elemental. **He's also the second character made by FrogKing55'. *He's sometimes seen with only his glasses on and no clothes on, clothes on and no glasses on, or both on, in which makes his appearance more nerdy, and also sometimes seen without both his clothes and glasses, in which he looks like a Generic Tree Friend because of this. Nevertheless, he's still recognizable no matter what. *Every time he gets hit in his groin, he says "Ow! My nuggets!", in which he says because of his name. He also sometimes adds either spherical or elliptical to the sentence. He even says it if he's on the receiving end of a wedgie. *Despite being a nerd, he always tries to stand up to himself. His attempts to stand up against bullies always end poorly for him, and they bully him anyway. *The first picture in the gallery, the one in the upper right of it, can also be a base if you want to have Nuggy to suffer a wedgie due to his nerdyness. Anyone can draw him with either receiving a wedgie or having his undies hanging out the back of it, or neither so his undies can be exposed. The only thing that matters are both the kind of underwear (boxers or briefs only) and the color or design of them. It also won't matter if he's in a awkward position if he's in a hanging wedgie. *Nuggy is mostly based off of a common type of nerd: being bullied, trying to stand up to himself, constantly being wedgied from bullies, and wearing glasses and being smart. Gallery Nuggy (looking backwards, fully clothed).png|"I hope that a bully won't give me a wedgie today since my pants is down a bit." Nuggy(clothes_and_glasses_on_and_off).png|Reference sheet Nuggy (looking backwards, fully clothed with undies exposed).png|"Okay, I'll have to watch my back because of my pants being like this. I hope that I won't get a wedgie from a bully because of this!" Nuggy (looking backwards, fully clothed with undies hooked).png|"Oh no! I hope this hook doesn't drag me by my undies, I hope!" |undefined|link=undefined Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Bears Category:FrogKing55's characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with Facewear